


Slip of the Tongue

by kuro1neko2kun



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: He may die of embarassment, M/M, University AU, alec is awkward, doing deliveries, magnus is filling in for Tessa at Pizza Hut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro1neko2kun/pseuds/kuro1neko2kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec orders pizza and accidentally tells the delivery dude 'I love you'. Fortunately, the delivery dude appreciates the love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHighWarlockofGlitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHighWarlockofGlitter/gifts).



> As the prize for guessing the month in Internet Famous, I offered to write one prompt, any pairing/universe.

"…yea, I'll see you soon." Alec rolled his eyes, tapping at the countertop. "Yes, I know. I'll order as soon as you hang up. I love you."

Alec hung up on Isabelle with a sigh, turning to survey his living room.

Maybe pizza first.

He dialled the number (it's not what it looks like…okay no, it's exactly what it looks like) and waited as the phone rang, glancing at the clock. Isabelle and Jace were coming by to watch the game, and he'd promised them pizza because Maryse was on some weird health kick again. Fortunately he only had to deal with it at family dinners, since he was living on campus, but Izzy and Jace were both still staying at home.

"Hello, this is Pizza Hut, what can I get for you?"

"Hi, yea, can I get an extra large meat lover's pizza and an extra large Hawaiian for delivery?"

"Yea sure. Can I get you anything else?"

"Um." Alec glanced at the fridge. Did he have any…? "And a litre of coke?"

"Can I get an address?"

"Of course," Alec paused to make sure the guy on the other end of the line was ready to write down the address. "It's 55 Clark Street, apartment 3B. My number is 218-333-333, just call when you get here."

"It'll be about half an hour." 

"Thanks! Love you." His words registered just as he was hanging up. 

Was it possible to die of embarrassment? Or possibly to have a mild heart attack or something?

Alec stared at his phone, feeling his face heat up.

…The living room. Right. Or Jace might have an actual heart attack.

Alec set his phone down on the island, resolving to just forget what happened, and started picking up his dirty laundry and text books, wrinkling his nose at the smell. Air freshener could fix it, right? That's what it was for, after all. Otherwise, what's the point?

His phone rang and he jumped, dropping the bottle of air freshener he'd just been about to use. 

"Hello?"

"It's me! Let us up." Izzy's familiar voice came across the line.

"Coming. Pizza's ordered, should be here in…" He checked the time on the oven. "Ten minutes."

"Perfect!" Isabelle hung up and he shook his head, heading down to sign her and Jace into the visitors log.

-

His phone buzzed just as they were finishing setting up, Isabelle and Jace already sprawled over his couch.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I have your pizza…?"

"I'll be right down." Alec gestured at Isabelle and Jace, who nodded, going back to watching the TV as he grabbed his wallet and headed down the stairs. 

He jogged down the three flights, passing through the lobby with a nod to Hodge, the residence hall director. He opened the door and froze when he saw the delivery guy's face. Why did he have to be attractive? Hopefully this wasn't the same guy who was on the phone…?

"Hi." His voice was familiar. Damnit.

"That- um. You were fast."

"Well I really wanted to meet someone who told me they loved me before we even went on a first date." The delivery guy grinned, hefting the boxes of pizza he was carrying. "I have to say, I'm very flattered, but I think we should get to know each other first. I'm Magnus, by the way."

Alec blushed as Magnus gave him a very obvious once over.

"I didn't- there wasn't- I'm so sorry!" 

"Oh don't worry about it." Magnus's voice lowered seductively. "Your looks definitely make up for it."

"Um-" Alec glanced down at his black tank top and sweatpants skeptically. "How much do I owe you?"

"Twenty-three ninety five." Magnus winked at him. "Cash or credit?"

"Credit." Alec held out his card, accepting the boxes and bottle of soda when Magnus handed them over to set up the machine. There was a moment of silence as he entered his pin (and he could almost feel Magnus's eyes on his skin). He handed the machine over when it prompted him.

"Thanks." Magnus grinned, tearing off the receipt and sticking it in a pocket. "Did you want a receipt?"

"Yea, that would be great." 

"Hang on a sec." Magnus tapped something into the machine and pulled out a pen, writing a phone number on the back of the receipt before handing it over. "Call me for that date, huh?"

Alec blushed as he watched Magnus walk away, only closing the door and heading back upstairs when the engine of his car revved.

Had that actually just happened?

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to call it a Moseby but I wasn't sure anyone would get the reference.


End file.
